Dark Shadows
by DSCWin
Summary: "Shadow" episode of supernatural. We see the three Winchesters are in Chicago investigating two murders in two months. While investigating they come across someone from Sam's time alone during "Scarecrow". And what's more another figure appears in their lives. Spoilers. M for Blood, Swearing and Alcohol use.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey ya'll I'm skipping more episodes again, until I can confidently write them without diminishing the episode. Please note that I'm trying to stay true to the episode and yes there's a lot of things that I added or took away. It's after all a work of fiction.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own the rights of Supernatural. Please don't hate me for butchering the characters if I do. The only character I own the rights to is Christina Winchester.**

 **Please comment and enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

I woke up with the sound of papers flipping over in the bed beside me. I rolled over onto my side and saw my younger sister sitting up at the table reading Dad's journal her eyebrows knitted close together her eyes with the mix of pain and anger in her eyes. A small glass of some dark amber liquid sat next to her, as she scanned the pages. Her phone buzzed beside her and she rubbed her face.

"Hello?" She whispered she picked up the drink and took a swig, wincing from the strength of liquid. "Yeah, it's good to hear from you too." She sounded happy but her face was dark with sorrow. "Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. Got done with a nasty case back in Minnesota, and right now I'm just reading-" She let out a small chuckle and shook her head. "No it's nothing like that. Just reading about what my dad had gone through." She was biting her lip as she finished her drink. "So you got us a case or just calling for small talk?" She rubbed her face as she grabbed my laptop and turned it on. "Chicago, right. Another victim?" She let out a loud yawn before closing the lid of my laptop. "Yeah, I'll head out once everyone gets up." She glanced in my direction and I closed my eyes quickly. "I'm traveling with other hunters and they're asleep right now. I'm not a complete loner." She was shaking her head and was now closing dad's journal.

"Christy what are you doing up this time?" Her eyes glanced over at me and placed a finger up against her lips.

"Yeah, I got one of them awake." She smiled and looked into her empty glass. "Yeah, go and tell him good luck for me." There was a hint of spite running through her voice. "Night." She ended the call and stood up her black spaghetti strap shirt hugged her body and I could tell she was really drunk. "Got us a case, in Chicago." She slowly blinked and took a few unstable steps towards the bed and plopped beside me, she turned her head and smiled at me her hazel eyes sparkling in the light she had obviously forgot to turn off.

"How much did you drink?" I asked standing up and striding over to the table. A almost empty bottle of Kentucky Dry Whiskey was hidden by the chair that she had once occupied. I turned to look at her and she was already fast asleep. Her long wavy hair fell down her shoulders as she turned over grabbing my pillow and held it securely in her hands. I sighed and flipped the light off and carefully headed towards the other bed, where Dean slept luckily in a position that will not bring on an embarrassing early morning wake up call.

~Dark Shadows~

"So what's in Chicago that is so important that you had to drink yourself to sleep?" Dean asked as we drove.

"I wasn't drinking to sleep, Dean." Christina said her eyes awake and alert. "I was drinking because of what I was reading last night."

"Why were you reading Dad's journal?" I asked shooting a glance at her.

"Just wanted to see what he was like." She forced a smile and pulled open her backpack and dug in it a few seconds before slapping Dean on the shoulder. "Can we stop for a second. I need to change, myself."

"What'd you spill?" He asked seeing a rest stop a few miles away. "Can it wait until we get to Chicago?"

"Unless you want blood all over your seat, you'll pull off at that rest area." Dean and I exchanged a questionable look. " ** _Carrie_**." She said her eyes narrowing. We finally placed two and two together and Dean stepped on the gas, arriving at the rest area in record time.

"I thought you'd have more experience with, this stuff." Dean muttered as we watched Christina vanish inside her backpack over one shoulder.

"Well, it's been a while, Dean." I admitted. "Besides, I could never guess when Jess was...on. She was way to perky. She never acted like this." I shrugged and grabbed my laptop from my backpack. "I wonder what she was doing." I said to myself and opened up the lid, quickly typing my password I saw the internet still up and running. "Two murders within two months." I said licking my lips. "The last one happened six days ago."

"So do you think it's our kind of gig?" Dean asked trying to look cool for a few girls that seemed to smile and point directly at Dean. He gave them a short wave and was returned with waves from them.

"I don't know." I said snapping my lip shut. "But if Christy got this as a case we might as well, look into it."

"Okay, if she ever comes back. I'm almost tempted to keep her here with all her womanly...Hey there sis." I looked up as I saw Christina forcing a smile down at Dean.

"Better get used of me being here, Dean." She said keeping the forced smile on her face. "I'm in it for the long haul." She smacked the side of his face and climbed into the back. "We can go now. I'm good for another twelve hours."

"T.M.I." Dean said roaring out of the parking lot and back onto the interstate.

~Dark Shadows~

We arrived around eight that night in Chicago and Dean found the first cheapest hotel there was. After getting into our room we sat around the small kitchen table and came up with a battle plan for this case.

"Should we go in as FBI agents?" Dean asked pulling grabbing hold of the tattered phone book and opening up to restaurants that delivered. I shook my head. "Then what? Pizza?" I watched the excited nods from our sister who was staring at the journal as if she expected it to burst into flames.

"Well, according to the newspaper, she was attacked at home. Her alarm system didn't go off. And there wasn't any sign of forced entry."

"Then what electricians?" Dean asked his phone pressed against his ear.

"How about alarm repairmen." Christina said with a shrug. "I'm pretty sure I can make you up some convincing outfits if I could borrow the car for a hour tops." I saw the color drain from Dean's face. "I'm not going to like go crazy in the car, just to the store and right back. I'm pretty sure there's places that are still open." Dean held up one finger and walked away talking excitedly to the pizza place on the phone.

"Are you crazy?" I asked as Dean had left the room. "Dean's not going to just hand over his car keys."

"Then what do you expect we do, Sammy?" Her hazel eyes met mine. "Hope that his is nothing more then a freak psychopath that can sneak into an apartment when it's locked, not trip the alarm then disappear with no physical evidence?" I looked over at her and licked my lips again. "You hate it when I'm right don't you?" I nodded. She was the exact same way back in college, and now that she was my younger sister it aggravated me.

"Pizza's coming with a six pack." Dean said tossing down the keys to his car in front of Christina. "Don't scratch her. Or I'll make your life a living hell."

"My life is already, Hell Dean." She said with smile as she picked up the keys. "I'm the host of Shark week. So yeah, I'm already there." She turned and left leaving Dean and me to wait for the pizza.

 **End of Sam's POV**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything supernatural. This is work of fiction and the only thing I own is my own characters and my vision of the episode. Please enjoy and comment.**

 **Christina's POV**

The impala purred underneath my hands as I drove the darkened Chicago streets. I was so happy to be behind her again. As I drove I spotted a large 4x4 black truck that parked a few spaces behind me as I pulled up to a alarm repair shop that I was surprised was still open. I turned off the car and slowly walked to the shop pulling my newly bought jacket closer to my neck. I glanced over at the truck expecting to see someone walk out of it but instead the truck pulled away.

"Creepy," I thought and shook my head. I opened the door to the repair shop and the buzz from the lights above me dug into my head causing a small manageable headache to begin.

"Uh, Miss," a younger man's voice rang brought me away from the pain. The man was about the same height and build as my brother Sam. "We're about to close up shop."

"Oh, I'm sorry just needed to get away from the cold. My car broke down just down the street and you were the only shop that had it's lights on."

"Uh...do you need me to call you a tow truck?" The man asked. I bit my bottom lip seductively batting my hazel eyes slowly.

"I don't have any money." I said my hazel eyes filling up with fake tears. "Can I just stay in here. It's cold out there, and being from a small country town I'm not used to being in the big city."

The man's eyes grew wide and excited. _I hope my brother's are saving me some pizza and beer._ I thought knowing this might take a while for me to take the stuff I needed. "I think I could help with your car. It might be late but Derek and I are part time mechanics over at the shop just down the street. Derek get in here!" A slightly bulkier man walked out and I smiled. _Why is everything in my life so perfect!_ I batted my eyes and watched their legs shake. "Uh, wait here." They left the room, and I slowly walked up the counter and peered over it. Paper work scattered over the desk and I caught a glimpses of one that made me smirk.

A recent complaint from a landlord of an apartment building just up town a little ways. I scanned the words that were written and I felt my smile grow wider. "Bingo." The complaint was from our latest victim's landlady. I heard grunts and groans coming from the side room and the two men walked out. "You are my life savers." I said holding my hands and batting my eyes. _Yes, they're not wearing their jumpsuits._ I thought as they walked around the desk and headed outside holding a toolbox.

"What type of car is yours?" They asked and I smiled brightly and walked out to the door and pointed at a run down Pinto. "Don't worry ma'am we'll get you going before you know it. Come on Steve." Derek and Steve rushed over to the pinto while I ran back inside to grab the supplies I needed. It didn't take me long before I had everything in my hands and I carefully walked outside. Derek and Steve were still working hard on a car that I'm pretty sure was beyond saving and walked quietly over towards the Impala.

"Thank you boys." I whispered as I pulled away from the curb. "You made my day."

~Dark Shadows~

I knocked on the door of our hotel room and I took in the sweet aroma of pizza that drifted through the cracks of the door. "You better be saving me something to eat in there." I said as I heard someone walking towards the door.

"Who is it?" I bit my lip as Dean's voice muffled through the wood.

"Dean if you don't open this door right now I'll drive your car off the interstate." The door swung open and I stood there holding out the keys and the stuff I had swiped from the shop. "I would never hurt your car, Dean." I smiled as he gripped his keys and glared at me. "Your car is way to nice for that."

Sam was sitting at the table and I was surprised at him actually chewing the piece of pizza that Dean had ordered. "What did you get?"

"I got your jumpsuits," I said tossing them on the floor next to Sam. "And I got you your appointment from our victim's landlady for tomorrow morning at 10." I smiled and grabbed a slice and sat down. "You can thank me later." I said folding the pizza longways in half and bit down.

 **End of Christina's POV**

~Dark Shadows~

 **Dean's POV**

I was grumbling when I parked my Impala next to the curb just across the street of the apartment building complex. Sam and I looked ridiculous in the jumpsuits. I rolled my eyes as I grabbed the clipboard with the complaint and stepped out of the car. "You know, Dad never did this kind of stupid thing." I grumbled as we walked down to the corner and waited for an opening.

"Well, we're not dad." Sam said his smug smile made me want to punch him. _Things I do to please family._ I thought and we walked inside the building and knocked on the first door.

"Can I help you gentleman?" A mid-fifties African-American woman stood staring at us.

"Yes, we're here for the complaint that you called in." I said flipping the clipboard over and the woman read the scribbles on the page. "May we take a look please."

The woman nodded and closed her door. We took to the stairs, and luckily it was only one flight. "I paid a fortune for this system and it did bupkis." She said her voice laced with anger. "Poor girl."

"What happened?" Sam asked knowing full well what had happened.

"Poor girl was found ripped to piece in her apartment. I came to have a look, since everyone was complaining about the smell. I couldn't open her door because of the chain. Had to have the police come by and bolt cut it."

"That's when you found the body?" I asked walking into the room after Sam. The room was clean except for five to six spots of dark substances on the white carpet next to a table.

The woman nodded gravely. "After of course we had to shut off her alarm system." She said. "Nice girl. Kept to herself and was never late."

"What state was she in?" Sam asked looking at the woman.

"She was a mess." The landlady said with a sickened shock on her face. "She was ripped to pieces all over the place. It's going to be a nightmare to get those blood stains out. Might have to replace the carpet."She shook her head and turned to leave. "Do you need me to stay? I got my stories on and I don't want to miss them if I don't have to."

"No, I'm pretty sure we can handle this." I said smiling. "Thanks." The woman left and I instantly grabbed hold of the homemade EMF detector I had stuffed inside the metal clipboard. As soon as I turned it on it sprung into life.

"Looks like it's our gig after all." Sam said with a smile. I walked around the room. The further I got away from the blood spots on the carpet the quieter my detector got. "So what can break into an apartment, not set off the alarm rip a person to pieces and then leave without disturbing anything else?"

"Beats me." I said turning off the machine I held in my hands.

"Dean you got that tape on you?" I nodded. "Can you give it to me." I tossed Sam the roll of black tape I had to get to fit the part of repairman. He began to rip and drag the tape across the floor he was seeing something that I wasn't seeing. When we was down a strange symbol that none of us recognize lay on the carpet. "What the hell?" He asked looking up at me. I shrugged my shoulder.

"I'll go ask the lady what this girl did for a living. Meet me back at the car." I saw Sam nod in agreement as he grabbed a pad of paper and a pen to draw the symbol on the floor. I opened the door and walked down the stairs again. This time when I knocked the woman was a little bit more happy to see me. "I do apologize for the incident. There was unfortunately a short in the wiring that I was surprised to see. But if you call this number and tell them, that..." I glanced down at my name tag. "Derek said to give you a full refund. As for the carpet, Seltzer and sprite will clean that mess right up."

The woman smiled and graciously took the card from me. "Thank you so much young man." She said. I felt Sam walk behind me and out the front of the building towards the car.

"Could you tell me what Meredith, did for a living?" I asked after glancing down at the piece of paper with the victim's name on it.

"She was a server at a bar on 78th street. She was good and a nice kid. Wish she could've gone a lot better way then she did." The woman shook her head solemnly.

"Did she have any family here or do you know if she still had family?" The woman shook her head. "Alright thanks for your time ma'am. Have a wonderful day." The door closed and I rushed outside. Sam was already on the phone, most likely calling Christina who was still moping at the hotel by herself after we left that morning.

"Yeah, if you could that would be great." Sam said and nodded. "Yeah, don't worry once we find something else out we'll let you know." He hung up the phone and looked at me as I tossed the metal clipboard behind me in the back seat.

~Dark Shadows~

We arrived back the hotel to find it clean and orderly. "Christy?" I called as we stepped inside. We walked over towards the bed and found them neatly made. The bathroom door opened she walked out wearing a clean cupped sleeved shirt and clean pants. She had her hair up in a towel when we arrived back. "Whats with the shirt. I thought you hated sleeves?" I said as I walked over my duffel to grab my leather jacket.

"I do, but I found out that Meredith was working at a bar on 78th street and decided I didn't want to be hit on. So I choose sleeves and such. Besides you still owe me for last time." I thought back to when we were last in a bar. I promised her a shot after she won back my money when I was hustled in a game of pool.

"Alright fine." I shrugged. "But I need to get out of this...jumpsuit." I unzipped myself and stepped out my clothes underneath slightly sweaty from the extra layer. Sam did the same as we walked back out to the impala to head to the bar, we both tossed the jumpsuits into the trash bins and jumped into the car.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to supernatural. Just Christina Winchester and other characters. Please comment and Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

The bar music was distracting. The smell of strong alcohol and people yelling and screaming was even more distracting. Dad's journal had nothing on the symbol in his mass of pages. Then I heard a laugh, a laugh I heard someplace before a few weeks ago. I stood up shoving dad's journal in my jacket and walked up to a table with three girls. One of which had blond pixie cut hair cut. I reached up and gently touched her shoulder. She stiffened and slowly turned to face me. Her amber eyes that seemed to stare into my soul.

"Sam?" She asked her voice was the same that I could stay up for hours listening and talking to. "Sam Winchester?"

"Yeah, it's Meg right?" I said with a cheesy smile rubbing the back of my head.

"I'm glad to see you with all your fingers. Did you loose the ability to dial numbers?" She asked standing up and wrapping her long slender arms around my neck.

"Sorry, was meaning to call." I looked behind her and saw Dean and Christina playing darts and Dean getting upset because he was loosing. "But I got busy with stuff with family." I said clearing my throat.

"It's okay." She smiled sweetly at me but something about her smile seemed off.

"Hey, there Sammy!" Dean said showing up nudging my arm. "Who's the girl?"

"I'm Meg Masters." Her tone was dark as she glared up at him. "Are you done treating him like your old luggage?" She asked her tone turning colder.

"Who says I treat my brother like old luggage?" Dean asked taken aback. I cleared my throat as quietly as possible but he heard me as he turned his green eyes on me. "Oh, I see." He turned back to Meg and forced a smile. "Nice to meet you." He glared at me as he turned away. I let out a strangled sigh and I saw Meg's face softened.

"I'm sorry." she said her amber eyes sparkling. "I didn't mean to ruin your relationship with your brother. I just remember what you told me about how he treated you. I should have just kept my mouth shut."

"It's okay. You just wounded his ego." I said with the most convincing smile I could muster. "Meg, do you mind if we hang out some time. To catch up?" A smile slowly spread across her face her eyes sparkling.

"Not at all." She grabbed my phone that was in my hand and punched some buttons. As she gently brushed by me I looked down at the phone screen. She had given me her address.

 **End of Sam's POV**

~Dark Shadows~

 **Dean's POV**

"You want me to do what?" I screamed in my phone.

"Just see what you can find on a Meg Masters, from Ohio." Sam's voice was muffled in my cellphone. I shook my head a little as I looked away from Dad's journal. "

"Alright fine." I grumbled pulling open Sam's laptop and opening up the data base we used to look up potential clients. "So what are you doing in my car now?" I asked pinching the phone between my head and shoulder as I typed in Meg Masters. There was some uncomfortable silence that made me smile. "Are you parked outside that poor girls apartment?" I asked.

"I'm just worried about her Dean. A small country girl in the big city. Something is just eating at me. I just got make sure she's okay."

"Alright sure, whatever." I said smugly. "Make sure to fill up the car tomorrow."

"Shut up Dean." He grumbled and hung up his phone. I looked at the results for Meg and shrugged. There were four Meg Masters in Ohio each matching the description of the girl I met and was insulted at the bar. A small whimper caught my attention and I looked up. I could see my sister's body twisting and turning in one of the beds.

"No..." she mumbled pulling the blankets closer to her chin. "No please..." I stood up and slowly walked over towards her flipping on the dim light. Sweat was pouring down her face as she continued to toss and turn. "Some...someone help me..." I rushed to her side and sat down.

"Christy." I said softly shaking her. "Christy wake up." Her eyes shot open and she sat up gasping for air. She was shaking and then began to sob into her hands. I instantly reacted as if she were Sammy back when he was a kid. I wrapped my arms around her pulling her close towards me. "It's okay." I said gently stroking her back trying to calm her down. "It's okay. I'm here. Nothing is going to happen to you."

She continued to shake for a few more minutes before I suggested a beer that were still in the fridge from our dinner the other night. She nodded and sat down at the table her eyes staring at the cheap plastic that sat on top.

"You wanna talk about it?" I asked handing her a beer. She took off the lid before taking a large swallow before she shook her head. "Come on, do I have to do what I used to do to Sam to get him to talk?"

"What did you have to do?" She asked her eyes still shining her tears.

"Well, I used to tickle him before he grew out of it, the I used to just stare at him until he got annoyed enough to talk."

"Well, if you tickle me I'll just shoot you in the head. And not the one on your shoulders..." I choked on my beer.

"You little bitch you wouldn't shoot me."

"Yes I would bastard." Her eyes turned dangerous but quickly changed back to her normal light ones. "It was just a bad nightmare."

"Are you seeing visions of people dying too?" I asked grabbing the journal and began to do some more research on the symbol we found at the crime scene.

"No." Christina said her eyes dropped to the beer's label and she began to play with it with her thumb nail. "Just a nightmare of doctors and electric shocks." She shrugged and brought the bottle up to her lips and she took another long swig. "What are you looking up?"

She was trying to change the subject. Something she must of picked up by Sam when he was off at college. _Seriously she's a mix of us both._ "Just a symbol we found at the crime scene. You want to help?"

Her eyes lit up and she reached for the piece of paper that Sam and drawn the symbol on. "Huh..." she said running back to her backpack. She bent down and pulled out a old tattered book and came back flipping at the pages. She sat down and smiled up at me. "I found the symbol." I felt my jaw drop as she handed me the book.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm an idiot! I forgot to put this in the story sorry. I don't own anything Supernatural just Christina. Please comment and Enjoy!**

 **Sam's POV**

I had just hung up with my brother as I continued to sit in the Impala staring up at the large window of the apartment Meg as staying at. _Why was I feeling so nervous about her now?_ I was about to leave when the light came on in the window and I saw Meg walking towards it she was wearing a black bra and jeans and that was it. I felt so wrong for spying, but I couldn't look away. I heard someone clearing their throat and I felt embarrassment as I saw two older women looking at me their eyes disapproving and shook their heads.

"Shame on you," one of them spat at me. "You ought to know better." They walked away linking their arms together in a protective friends way and nothing else. _I did feel ashamed._ I thought as I turned to look again.

Meg was pulling on her jacket over a dark red shirt and her apartment light turned off. _She was on the move._ I lowered myself as much as possible still keeping an eye on her as she walked across the street and around the corner. I swallowed hard when I quietly climbed out of the Impala and followed after her keeping a short distance away as to not loose her. She took a glance back and I hid up against the wall. I peeked around the corner and she was walking a little faster now.

I arrived at a condemned building and saw her walk into broken down doors. I did a quick jog over and looked inside. She had climbed into an elevator and flipped a switch. The hum of machines working lifted the steel cage up the shaft and soon the humming stopped. _She must be on the third floor_. I thought as I quietly walked over to the shaft and peered up. Sure enough the elevator's cage was stopped and I looked next to it. An empty slot shaft. I began to climb up it, quietly thanking my dad for the years of physical training to make this climb as easy as possible.

I made it to the third floor and peered inside careful not to make a sounds as I held on to deer life. Meg was standing at an altar. Her tan jacket glowed with the candles that were on the table. A golden goblet with strange markings was placed in front of her.

"They're here." She said, I froze _Was she talking to me._ "The Winchester's are here. It's only a matter of time before-" soft whispers flowed into my ears. "I understand that you're upset, but please give me one more time I'm pretty sure I can-" She stopped and her head fell slightly. "I understand, father. Forgive me." I felt my stomach tighten as the whispers began to fill my ears again. She then turned to leave and I quickly ducked. Her footsteps faded and the hum of the elevators turning on and then off allowed me to climb into the room.

I took hesitant steps towards the altar and my eyes went wide. A human heart was in the middle of the table and that same symbol I saw at Meredith's apartment was also there. Suddenly something clicked in my brain. Meg was summoning something, something powerful enough to kill without being seen. I had to get to Dean and tell him what I discovered.

 **End of Sam's POV**

~Dark Shadows~

 **Dean's POV**

"She was doing what?" I asked as I was Christina and I were throwing on some street clothes. Sam had come back and looked freaked.

"She was summoning something or someone. What ever it was it scared the Hell out of me."

I paused for a moment as the bathroom door opened up and Christina walked out wearing a dark green tank top. _Fashion._ I thought as she gripped her denim jacket she had bought after her hoodie had been ripped to shreds in Indiana. "So the symbol is Zoroastrian. It's used to summon some powerful entity. And your crush was summoning something?"

"She isn't my crush Dean." Sam snapped eyes narrowing. "We got to destroy it before more people are hurt or killed." I sighed and we left locking the hotel door behind us.

~Dark Shadows~

I coxed the Impala to a stop just outside the building Sam had said Meg was seen going in. I took a deep breath before turning off the car. "If Sam and I aren't back in fifteen minutes, leave."

"And just leave you guys to die?" Christina's voice was spiked with concern.

"I'm serious." I shot her a dark glance. "Someone's gotta take care of the car." I saw her eyes light up for a moment then she lowered her head. "Come on Sammy, let's bag this bitch."

~Dark Shadows~

Sam lead me to the elevator shaft and we slowly began to climb. Thoughts about killing the bitch kept me climbing stealthily as if I was a Navy Seal like dad, penetrating the enemies base, with my brother at my side. As soon as we reached the top, we saw her her back towards us. I looked over at Sam and he nodded silently. Silently pulling ourselves up the top of the shaft we tiptoed behind columns dragging our guns out from behind our backs. Meg's body was so relaxed. She was going to be easy to be put down.

"Hello, Dean. Hello, Sam." Our eyes went wide. "So glad you could make it." Her voice was calm as she turned around her eyes looking right at us, our guns drawn and ready to fire. "Please make yourselves comfortable." Her eyes twitched as something came up from behind sending Sam and I into nothing put darkness.

 **End of Dean's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I don't own any rights to Supernatural. Just to Christina and some other characters. Please comment and Enjoy!**

 **Christina's POV**

I couldn't sit still. I glanced at my watch. _Ten minutes. Already ten minutes and still nothing._ My eyes lowered as glanced up at the building I'd watch my brothers disappear into. _If they're pulling my leg I'll make them pay._ I let out an irritated growl. _Not going to wait anymore. I can't stand it. Dean can bite my ass later._

I climbed out of the Impala and shivered as the wind blew making my ponytail caress my cheek. _I hate Chicago._ I let out a sigh and walked back to the trunk, pulling up the metal and false bottom. I scanned Dean's arsenal when I pulled out a small handgun and grabbed a small silver knife, and placed it in my jacket pocket. I looked both ways before crossing the empty street and before I disappeared in the door I heard a deep rumble. I turned my head in the direction and saw the black Toyota truck idling at a stop sign a couple blocks away.

My eyes narrowed as if it would help me see through the darkened glass to see the driver, but the truck sped away disappearing around another corner. _I'm sure it was the same truck as the other night._ I thought and I quietly entered the building.

~Dark Shadows~

I was hearing grunts and groans as I climbed the shaft. I wasn't a fan of heights but when family was involved I'd try it. Even if I fall I'd only break my leg. I felt my fingers strain as I felt them curve over the edge of the upper floor. I couldn't look down, I had to lift my head up to see what condition my brothers were in. They were alive, tied up but alive. A girl with a blond pixie cut was inches away from Sam's. Dean was struggling with the ropes that tied him to a column.

 _It's all or nothing,_ I thought carefully positing myself over the edge and slowly moved into the room. The woman flinched and looked up. "Who's there?" I kept my mouth shut as I slowly moved in the shadows trying to get behind her. "Is this one of your tricks Sammy?" She hissed pulling his face closer to hers. "I'm not in the mood for being toyed around."

"But it's okay for you to toy with them?" I said my gun barrel mere inches from her head. The girl slowly turned to look at me her amber eyes dark and dangerous. "Release my brothers and we'll all be happy."

"Brothers?" She asked standing up my gun still pointed at her face. "How can that be possible?"

"Simple, dad had sex with mom, creating me." I glanced at Dean who looked impressed by my snappy comeback. "Now back to business." I lowered my gun only to pull out my knife and swiped it at her cutting her shirt slightly. The girl gripped my wrist and twisted it. I felt my muscles start to strain as she threw me towards a column which I hit mostly with the right side of my face.

"So your a Winchester too?" She asked grabbing my hair and pulled me to my feet. "So John had a little girl. You'll make a perfect piece of bait for him." Her smile was icy and I closed my fist sending it straight into her chin. She dropped me due to the surprise. I clambered to my feet as I could see Dean still struggling with the ropes. "You bitch!" She screamed at me, tackling me to the floor and gripping my throat with one hand.

My eyes were going wide as she began to squeeze. My brain was screaming for the need of oxygen. I wasn't ready to die just yet. I still had some fight in me. I was tired of being the weak little sister. I needed to prove that I could handle myself. _If she's going to fight dirty, then so am I!_ I stabbed her with my knife. She let out a scream but let go of my throat. I felt my legs wrap around her middle and sent her to the floor hard.

"Christy!" I saw Dean running over to Sam and was quickly untying the ropes. I sent my heel flying into the girl's stomach and blood leaped out of her mouth. She fell still long enough for me to stand up again my teeth close together. I felt powerful as I stared down at her, my eyes glaring. Dean rushed to my side as the girl slowly climbed to her feet blood dripping from her mouth her amber eyes full of anger.

"You bitch!" She hissed taking a step towards us. Dean instinctively pulled me behind him. "That won't stop me." She said taking a shaky step towards us.

"Maybe not," Sam's voice made the girl's head snap around. He was standing at the altar both hands under the edge. "But maybe this will." He lifted the table up into the air spilling the items on it. The girl's face paled as she turned around a large shadow appearing out of nowhere flew towards her picking her up into the air and out the window. Her screams were silenced by a deep thud just outside. We all braved a look. The girl's eyes were dark and lifeless. Blood began to pool from underneath her head. Blood leaked out of her mouth and stomach.

"She's dead." Dean said with a sigh. "This is why I don't want to get involved with dark magic."

"Its a little too late for that," I said with a grimace. "You're a hunter. You're constantly getting involved in dark magic."

"True." Dean said shrugging. We looked at the damage we had done to the room and decided to leave. As we walked down the stairs, I felt Dean's glare on the back of my head. "Why didn't you leave like I told you to?"

"Hey I enjoy driving the Impala." I said with a shrug. I was gently rubbing my wrist as we walked. "But knowing I'd have it when you guys were dead, that's kind of a deal breaker." I was smiling at him but his face was unreadable. Sam however had his eyes down low. "Sammy," his head snapped and looked at me. "Don't feel bad about her." I said my voice soft. "She was swimming with the sharks. She was bound to get bitten."

"What is with you and sharks lately?" Dean asked grumbling. "Is this going to be a constant thing with you and your...womanly ways?"

"No. Just every once in a while." I said with a shrug. I let out a sigh as we walked over towards the Impala and opened the trunk. "But I guess that's how you thank someone for saving your life, huh?"

"No," Dean said placing his gun gently back into the back of his pants. "It was just a curiosity thing." I laughed and closed the trunk. "You wanna drive?" He asked flipping the keys around his finger. I shook my head slowly.

"My wrist still hurts and I'm seeing double. My face hit that column pretty hard." I winced as I closed my eyes and smiled. "So if I was behind the wheel I might hit something. I don't think you'll like that." He chuckled as he shook his head. I looked over at Sam who was looking at the still form of the woman we had watched die. "Sam," I placed my hand gently on his elbow, since it was the only thing I could reach without looking awkward. "Let's get back." He nodded quietly and we silently climbed into the black car and drove away.

 **End of Christina's POV**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of the Supernatural world. Only Christina and my other characters. Please comment and Enjoy!**

 **Dean's POV**

We drove silently back to the hotel. I glanced over at Sam who still looked upset for what we had to do. Then I glanced back at our sister who was rubbing her forehead and wincing at the pain she must be feeling. But she was still fighting strong and still as stubborn as Sam and I. She let a small cough and gripped her throat her eyebrows twitching in pain. "Stupid bitch." she mumbled as we pulled into the parking lot.

We all climbed out of the impala and walked up to the hotel door which was slightly ajar. "Did you locked the door?" I whispered to Christina who thought for a moment before nodding her head. "Stay behind me." I pulled out my gun and carefully took a step inside my gun raised. A figure stood over the table their back towards us. "Show me your hands!" I screamed. The figure didn't move.

"You going to shoot me, Dean?" My eyes went wide. My mouth went dry. I looked over at Sam who looked the exact same way as me. "Dad?" I breathed. And slowly turned around.

 **End of Dean's POV**

 **John's POV**

I smiled at my two boys. They had changed so much since I last saw them, especially Sam. "Hey boys." I said barely able to hide the smile that was forming on my lips. Dean ran to me and threw his arms around my neck. I placed my hands on his back and patted it twice. We pushed away and I looked up at Sam. "Sammy?" I said my arms open. He was hesitant but he walked into my arms wrapping his arms around me.

"Dad," he whispered in my ear and I smiled at him as I pushed him back and looked at the girl whose eyes were narrowing tears already falling from them.

"So," she spoke softly her blonde hair fell in front of her hazel eyes. "You must be my dad?" it was more of a statement that caught me off guard. _Missouri was right. She was mine and she did look like Mary. But how can she be alive if Mary was dead before she was born._ I felt my eyes fall as I took a step towards her which she answered by stepping back her eyes full of fear and anger. "You still don't believe I'm your daughter, don't you?" She asked her voice was quivering and I saw Dean walk up to her and wrapped an arm around her shoulders.

"It's our dad." He told her. She looked up at him and shook her head.

"Maybe to you, Dean." She said looking back at me. "But not for me. He sent to live with those people I had to call mom and dad for fourteen years! And he never came to find me! He even said it himself he didn't want to take care of another baby! He never wanted me! NEVER WANTED ME!" She was screaming at me her eyes full of tears.

"Christy," Sam said walking to her and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer into a hug that I felt ashamed I wasn't the one doing it. _She was right. I didn't believe she was mine, back then I didn't want to have another person to take care of. Another child to put through Hell because of my obsession for revenge. She had every right to hate me._ "This is our dad. Didn't you say you wanted to meet him when he sent us to Indiana?"

"That was before I read his journal about how he said no to me. How didn't want me." Tears continued to fall. _She's fighting with her emotions. She wants to run to me and love me, but her anger is what's keeping her at bay._ "Give me one reason why I should call you dad?" She asked me. She was shaking even in Sam's arms.

I slowly shook my head. "I can't give you a reason why you should. Either one of you." I was addressing all of my kids now. "They Hell I put you and your brothers in. I was scared. If you were to be given to me now I would take you in my arms in a heartbeat. I was weak back then. I was afraid of loosing my kids, like I lost your mom." She wiped away tears with the sleeve of her jacket. "I'm sorry for not believing that you were mine." I felt a small smile creeping on my face. "When I saw you three playing around while washing the car, I thought you were one of these boy's girlfriend or wife. Not my daughter."

I saw all their eyes go wide with shock. "You saw us?" Dean asked his voice quivering. "That was before we left for Lawrence." I nodded slowly.

"I was there too," I said lowering my head. "In Lawrence and here too."

"Why didn't you come and talk to us?" Sam asked his voice soft.

"When I saw you," I looked up at my daughter who was now trying to rub the rest of her tears away, "stepping out of the Impala both times too, I was in shock at how much you remind me of Mary. It was like I had this second chance of seeing her but when you turned to look at me, I got scared, you had my death glare."

"So you're the truck owner I keep seeing around town." I nodded slowly. "All this time I thought you were some crazy stalker that got scared because you got caught." She let out a forced chuckle that made me shiver, even in my large trench coat. _She sounds like her._ "But I guess this means you have 21 years to make up for being absent in my life." She was smiling at me now her eyes sparkling in the dull light. She took a step towards me, but stopped her eyes growing wide. Her hand instantly reached up to her throat. Before I could do anything she was thrown back smashing her head against the cheap counters in the kitchen and falling limply to the floor.

Sam and Dean rushed to her side and they too were thrown back. Something evil was in that room and it was attacking my kids. I twirled around my hand resting on my weapon in my holster. But I too was being thrown, towards the bed. As soon as I had landed something closed around my neck. The sounds of choking and gasps of air rang in my ears. _No not like this! Not now! I was so close to the end. So close of finishing off what I had started twenty two years ago!_ I felt darkness closing in on me as I knew I was about to die. Something black formed in front of my eyes and I glared back at it. _I'm not going out with fear on my face. I was going to be fighting to the very end._

The shadow soon burst into flames letting out a high pitched shriek that broke the windows in the room. Sending me to the floor in a coughing fit. I lifted my head again and saw Sam, his hand still clutching a flare gun that was still sending out smoke from it's barrel. _That's my boy._ I said with a smile, and climbed to my feet.

~Dark Shadows~

I watched Sam and Dean help raise their sister off the floor and check to see if she was alive and okay. When she swatted at them with her hand numbly she looked up at me and lowered her head. "I don't deserve to be a Winchester." She cried her eyes twitching again. Even with Sam and Dean's help by patting her arms she still continued to cry. I gave a small smile before kneeling down and gently cupped her chin.

"Don't ever think that again." My voice sounded harsh but my eyes were kind. I let out a small chuckle. "Even the best hunters will fall every once in a while. And by what Dean has been saying in his messages about you, you're defiantly a Winchester. All the way up to the hardheaded, stubborn, and crazy way we live our lives. I'm sorry that I didn't want you before. But now I have the rest of my life to change that. Only if you let me." Her eyes lit up and she wrapped her arms around my neck her hair tickled my nose. As I smiled and placed my hand on her back I felt two more sets of arms wrapping around me. _Mary, I got our kids. We have our family again._

~Dark Shadows~

"So what are we going to do now?" Sam asked as Christina stood next to the Impala, holding a ice pack to the back of her head.

"We separate." Dean's voice was like mine. Commanding. I was nearly taken aback at how different he sounded. "Dad's in danger as long as he stays with us." He let out a sigh and shook his head slamming his trunk down and mumbling sorry to Christina who looked like she was going to rip his head off. _Yep she's mine all right._

"But I just met him." She said her voice soft. "And you're wanting me to not see him?"

"Just for a while, until things cool down." Dean said with a reassuring smile he must of have gotten from Mary. "Is that right dad?"

"Yeah of course." I said even though I didn't want to leave. "By then all four of us will be strong enough to take down that demon that killed your mom and your girlfriend, I'm sorry Sammy." I looked at Sam who just shrugged. "But now, I think your brother is right. Separation will be better for all of us." I walked towards my black Toyota and opened the front door. Before I could I felt someone wrap their arms around me.

"Just promise me you'll come back." Christina's soft voice were muffled by my jacket. "I barely found you, I'm not ready to loose you."

"Not going to loose me, kid." I said wrapping an arm around her. "Not for a long time." She looked up at me and smiled. She stood on her toes and gave me a soft kiss on the cheek before running back to Dean's Impala which was roaring with life. As soon as the back door closed they were off and disappeared around the corner.

 _Now that I found my kids all together I know we can beat this. I now know things will be different._ I jumped into my truck and turned it over. The roar of my truck was the only noise I needed, as I sped away and turned the opposite corner and headed away from Chicago.

 **End of John's POV**


End file.
